


Our Path

by AxiomAutomata



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Spoilers, Post-Ending A/B, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxiomAutomata/pseuds/AxiomAutomata
Summary: 9S has one last confession for 2B before the final battle.





	Our Path

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to In_a_Quandary for beta reading this chapter!

2B follows the familiar circular hall of the Bunker, the sleek monochrome walls echoing with her footsteps. After the battle with Eve, they had been sent back to the Bunker. Though 2B was desperate to rest, she had received notice from the Commander that 9S wanted to see her.

Out of the corner of her eye she catches the glowing holographic nameplate labeling 9S’s room. The door slides open with an electronic  _ swish _ as she nears it. Stepping into the small room, she spots 9S standing near the bed, 153 diligently hovering beside him.   


9S brightens up a touch as she enters. “Hey, 2B. I was waiting for you.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a fistful of items. “I needed to give you this.”

2B holds out her hand, glancing at the items that land in her palm. A recovery item, some chips, the standard YoRHa fare. She nods in appreciation as she tucks them away.

“Say, 2B?”

2B tilts her head as 9S’s smile fades into an unreadable expression. An uncomfortable silence fills the room, only broken by the drone of their Pods.

“No, nevermind. Just be careful.” The blindfold around 9S’s eyes does not hide the frown on his lips.

“What is it?” Perplexed as she is by her partner’s forlorn demeanor, she cannot help but let it pique her curiosity.

“Um, well…” 9S falters with downcast eyes, shaking his head. “No, it’s nothing. Nothing important, at least.”

“Are you sure?” 2B frowns, mechanical stomach twisting in concern. It wasn’t like 9S to be this quiet. Yet if he didn’t want to talk, there was no point in pushing it.

Seeing no response from him, she swivels on her heel to leave. Just as she reaches the door, however, he calls out. “Wait.”

2B stops, but does not turn.

“I…” Another hesitation. His voice wavers, but remains insistent. “I guess there  _ is _ something I want to talk to you about.” Boot scuff across the smooth floor, followed by the creak of the mattress. “Would you mind staying a while?”

Though she would never admit it out loud, a part of her is desperate to spend more time with 9S after all that has happened.

Pivoting, she crosses the room to the bed. As she nears it, 9S scoots over and pats the spot next to him. 2B settles down next to him, the space between them small enough that their knees are nearly touching. She cannot help but find the closeness of their bodies comforting.

9S picks at a button on his coat. “I was wondering…after this, do you think the war will really be over?” He glances over at her. “Will we finally be free?”

2B raised an eyebrow. “You said so yourself in the commercial facility. ‘After this war ends, we’ll enter an era of peace.’” He seemed so confident back there. What had changed?

“Yeah, but…” 9S glanced out the window, his voice softening. “I just really hope so. We’ve been through so much already…”

2B followed his gaze, her eyes roaming the sea of twinkling stars. “I’m sure everything will be fine.” Weariness seeps into her voice and muscles; a part of her longed to stretch out on the bed and close her eyes. Perhaps the fatigue from the battle was catching up to her.

“Yeah. As long as we have each other, everything will be alright.” 9S smiles, a hint of familiar cheeriness returning to his words. “There’s one thing I’ve been wanting to tell you. For a long time, in fact.”

“What is it?” She catches a glimpse of scarlet on his cheeks as he lowers his head.

“I…I love you, 2B.”

2B blinks a few times, unsure if she heard that correctly. “You…love me?”

9S slowly reaches up to his face, pulling his blindfold down to reveal brilliant blue eyes. “I’ve always loved you, from the moment we met.” He fingers the cloth, his voice filled with quiet resolve. “No matter what happens, know that I will always be by your side.”

2B’s black box skips a beat, her face flushing with heat. “…I see.” Her voice catches as the words fall from her lips.

9S’s face falls, his voice quavering. “Sorry. It was a dumb thing to say. Forget I said anything.”

“No…” Shaking her head, 2B fights back the pang of regret in her gut. Even as her black box begins to race, she musters the courage to try again,. “I…I love you too…Nines.” The words tumble out in a breathless rush, chased with a series of shallow pants.

9S looks up at her, a small glint in his eyes. “You called me ‘Nines’…didn’t you?”

All 2B can do is nod. Warmth blooms within her chest, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

9S reaches up behind her head and tugs at the knot of her blindfold, his caress sending gentle frissons through her scalp as the black ribbon unravels and flutters down to the ground. 2B blinks, suddenly aware of how vulnerable she feels now that her eyes are exposed. Though her frame quivers, she holds 9S’s gaze with her own.

An ecstatic smile spreads across 9S’s face, his eyes sparkling. “Whatever happens next, know that I always want to share this future together with you.” He cups her face with a gloved hand.

His lips brush hers, a hot puff of air that sends shivers down 2B’s spine. A breathy chuckle escapes her as he draws back, soft and warm. She ducks her head, her cheeks burning.

“Are you alright?” 9S’s voice drifts over to her, tinged with concern.

“Yeah. I…just didn’t expect that, is all.” 2B meets his gaze again, drawing in a breath.

She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close, their lips locking once again as 9S’s arms tighten behind her back. Time seems to slow to a halt as he heat of a fierce, passionate kiss envelop them both.

They knew that together, they could take back the future.


End file.
